A Lover's Betrayal
by Darkwolf259
Summary: He has been reincarnated many times. Naruto learns that in each of his dreams, his end was caused by somone he loved or knew. Naruto does not think much of the dreams at first. Till he comes across a man who was in his dreams many times Sasuke has been Naruto's lover in many of his lives. Story will be finished on Wattpad on username whitewolfgirl259
1. Disclaimer and Summary

Hello everyone this is my story. I've written a lot of the psychotic horror in suspense fictions but I decided I want to try my hand at something else.. decided that this new fiction is going to be based on love betrayal heartache and regret but it's not going to be all sad. Anyhow I hope you all enjoy this preview chapter that I post. Please tell me what you think in the review section. THANK YOU

 **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. This is purely fan made.**

 **Note: Even though everyone has been reincarnated many times, their names stayed the same.**

 _ **Summary: Dreams are normal. Everyone has them... unfortunately for Naruto...his dreams are from his past lives lately. He has been reincarnated many times. Naruto learns that in each of his dreams, his end was caused by somone he loved or knew. Naruto does not think much of the dreams at first. Till he comes across a man who was in his dreams many times. Sasuke Uchiha among others. Sasuke has been Naruto's lover in many of his lives. He is determined to not lose Naruto this time. Sasule has power, money, and good looks. He won't lose him this time. To no one! Not even death.**_

 _ **AGES**_

 **Naruto 22 - The man who has been reincarnated many times. To only feel hurt and betrayal in the end.**

 **Sasule 25 - Lost both his parents and brother. He inherited his parents company at the age of 18 and it has been successful ever since. Owner of Uchiha enterprise and is known to be ruthless and cunning especially when it comes to getting what he wants. Sasuke was Naruto's lover in many of his lives. Engaged to Sakura due to an arranged marriage by their parents.**

 **Sakura 21- Engaged to Sasuke and hates Naruto'a existence above anything. Like everyone else she also remembers her past lives. And in each one, Naruto stole Sasuke from her. She also lost her parents in the same crash as Sasuke's family.**

 **Garaa 27 Sasuke's driver and lap dog. Garaa is no roll over push over either. He was also a lover from one of Naruto's life. Won't allow Sasuke to hurt Naruto this time.**

 **Kakashi 36 - Butler, and assistant to many aspects of Sasukes life. One of the very few Sasuke actually trusts. Like Sasuke, he also remembers Naruto from past lives and sees him as an adorable kid brother.**

 **Many other charecters to come. Actual chapter soon to follow.**

 **Read review favourite and follow please**


	2. dream 1

Hello **everyone!** Here is an actual chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope you all enjoy it! Now as some of you may know this work of fiction WILL be different then my other works of fiction. But I do hope you all enjoy it still.

 **The Dream Sequence is Naruto in his past lives.**

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of cold metal against his wrists and discovered he was chained to the wall of what appeared to be a holding cell. He noticed two things; all he could smell is the scent of decomposing rotten flesh and mold. He also felt funny, like there was the poppy plant, opium in his system. He felt dizzy his body felt like jello.

Naruto turned his head because he heard the metal door from the cell open and in stepped Gaara.

Narutoi's eyes widened and felt his heart beat quicken, "Gaara what is going on? Why am I here? What are you doing here?"

Gaara turned his attention to Naruto and smiled lovingly at him. The hurt that reflect in his eyes made Naruto's stomach drop in dread.

"Hello my love, I am sorry to put you in here...but for the time being...this is only place I can think he would not look for you...so you will be safe."

"Did you give me the opium?"

Gaara shook his head no and the hurt in his eyes got replaced with anger, "That was Sasuke's doing. He was trying to take you away from me, but I did not allow him. I am not allowing anyone to become between us love."

"So that is why you chained me here!"

Gaara looked down at the ground "He was going to kill me Naruto to get to you."

Gaara eyes turned black with yellow iris as he released Naruto from his shackles "However luckily I was able to get to him first."

Naruto glan at him while rubbing his wrists "What do you mean?"

Gaara smiled his eyes still yellow "Follow me love and I'll show you."

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him outside where a gathering was already underway.

A village of people already gathered around the guillotine as a sentence was about to be put to order.

A round of cheers, boos, and other obscene words were heard around Naruto's ears.

"Prince Gaara! Prince Gaara! Kill the rebel!"

As Naruto walked more closer he noticed a pink haired women silently weeping near the blue haired man who had his head in the guillotine "I am so sorry Sasuke this is all my fault I should have hidden you better...I am so sorry he found you."

Naruto's eyes widened " _Sasuke!_ "

"It's not your fault Sakura...I was greatful for the help."

Gaara tsked "Don't worry Sakura you will be dying after him, my dear _wife_!" He said the word wife with such poison.

Sakura glared at Naruto "And I suppose your hoe will be allowed to live even though he had relations with the rebel leader Gaara?"

There was gasps and chatter around the crowd of people who gathered.

Gaara glared at them all and they silenced.

"Yes my 'Hoe' as you put it Sakura will be living. Sasuke tried to deceive Naruto."

"Thats not true! I love Naruto!"

"Is that why you drugged him Sasuke? Did you also drug him when you fucked him?"

Sasuke glared at Gaara "I never drugged him Gaara! You did to control him!"

"Lies!" Gaara screamed and turned to Naruto "Don't take his words to heart my love"

Gaara motioned his guards to seize Sakura away from Sasuke.

Gaara grasped the rope that held the big blade above Sasuke's head in place.

"Any last words Sasuke?"

"No!" Sakura screamed and broke free and ran towards Naruto.

All Naruto felt after that was pain from his chest. Not from a broken heart...but from the sword Sakura impaled into his chest.

Naruto fell to his knees and could feel his life slipping away from him.

He did not understand any words that was coming out of Gaara's mouth because of the pain. Just the tears that were falling both Gaara and Sasuke cheeks."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and read his lips "I'll see you in the next life my love...I will find you."

 **End Of Dream Sequence**

 **I decided I am going to put two chapters of Naruto's past life before I get on with the actual story. See you all next time**


	3. dream2

Hello **everyone!** Here is an actual chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope you all enjoy it! Now as some of you may know this work of fiction WILL be different then my other works of fiction. But I do hope you all enjoy it still.

 **The Dream Sequence is Naruto in his past lives.**

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

Naruto had many clients in this kind of work. But he always had a condom in hand and made sure whoever he was with used it. He could not risk his boyfriend Gaara catching anything.

He got the results last week that he was clean, so he knew he was in the clear. He missed quite a bit of work because of it. When his boss told him that a client would pay big bucks to be with him for the night. Naruto jumped at the chance. Gaara was a little leery about the whole thing. He could not tag along to make sure everything went well. Gaara had a double shift at the diner that he worked at. So he let Naruto go.

Even though his boss did not give him an alias on his client, he was informed that someone by the name Kakashi would pick him up and bring him to the designated location.

Naruto looked down at his call card again to make sure his boss sent him to the right place and turned around to a man named Kakashi "Um...so this is where your client wants me to meet him? Naruto asked while gulping hard.

Kakashi nodded his head "My master is in the shower,but he shall be out soon. Have a good evening."

Kakashi closed the door behind him.

Naruto stepped into a fancy hotel room. It was one of those rooms that was made for those who had big bucks. a chandelier with lighting crystal overhead, floors so shiny that it showed your own reflection, a king sized bed that was dressed beautifully with silk and satin. And a mini bar stocked with drinks and every booze you could think of.

Naruto decided to just pace back and forth till his client came out.

The door to the bathroom opened.

A raven haired man stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black robe around his body. Steam encircling the room, making the temp in the room go up a decent 10 degrees.

Black cobalt eyes met Naruto's blue sapphire eyes.

The man in the robe walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He glanced at Naruto and smiled "Your going to put a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that. Come over here, I won't bite you. Not unless you ask for it."

Naruto walked toward him cautiously and slowly sat at one of the bar stools that was attached to the bar island.

"Now I know your not much of a drinker Naruto, so what would you like to drink?"

Naruto stared at him "Um...just water please."

The black haired man rose a brow at him put pulled a green small bottle of water from the mini glass fridge.

He handed the bottle to Naruto with smile on his face.

"I assume you did not just pay a lot of money for me to drink water with you Mr..."

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto felt his heart beat quicken and his face turn slightly red. "Um..ok what would you like me to call you?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned over the island to grab Naruto's chin lovingly "I want you to call me Sasuke my love."

Naruto felt his throat tighten and felt a warm feeling go through out his whole body.

He swallowed "Sasuke, my love."

Sasuke eyes were shining with happiness at that moment and kissed Naruto fully on the mouth.

Naruto felt like a shock of electricity go through out his whole body. He quickly broke away from the kiss and quickly wiped his mouth and took a step back.

Sasuke had sadness in his eyes and walked around the island to be by Naruto's side. "Please don't pull away from me...I want to pretend that your still here...that you are still mine."

 _'What is with this guy? Does he actually believe I will make pretend to be his old lover or something? I have done many weird and kinky things in this biz...but I won't pretend to be someone that I am not. Even if it is for money.'_

Naruto took a deep breath "Look I am sorry, but I can't pretend to do that, I can't pretend to be your lover either."

Naruto stepped down from the chair and turned around to face Sasuke "You don't need to pay me tonight or anything...I won't charge you for dissatisfaction...goodbye Sasuke."

Naruto turned to walk out of the room but was yanked back by Sasuke.

He turned and noticed that Sasuke was now holding his wrist pretty tightly.

"Sasuke, let me go please..."

He noticed that Sasuke's head was down his bangs covering part of his face. He was breathing quickly, gasping in and out. As he was trying to get himself under control.

He glanced up at Naruto, eyes now red "No!"

Sasuke pushed him on the bed hard and side stepped back to the door entrance and dead bolted the door.

He turned back to Naruto grim faced "I paid in advance to have you for one night, and that is exactly what you are going to give me. Whether you like it or not Naruto."

Naruto glanced over at him "Since you dead bolted the door, I really don't have a choice do I?"

Sasuke stared at him and smiled "There's the spunk that I love so much about you." He said while walking slowly back to Naruto

"Look, you may have hired me for fun, but I am not going to pretend to be one of your lovers! You don't know a damn thing about me either!"

Sasuke tilted his head grinned "Oh really? You think so?"

"Your dam right!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You are wrong my love...you were my lover...many times in fact...and I know all about you."

Naruto just stared at him _'This guy is crazy.'_

"I am not crazy Naruto, you are one of the few lucky souls that gets to be reincarnated over and over again."

"But unfortunately, in each of your lives that you have lived...I always lose you."

Naruto continued to stare at him "This whole thing is crazy and what do you mean...lose me?"

"By death or you escape me...I am not letting you escape me this time Naruto."

"Look my name is Naruto, but I am not one of your old lovers! I was just sent here because you paid to see me!"

Sasuke smirked "I believe I paid for more then to just see you Naruto."

Naruto glared at him "You can fucking forget it buddy! If my boss warned me that my next customer was fucking psycho I never would have accepted the job! I would have helped my boyfriend at his diner"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to be glowing more red "Yes...that is right...in this life your a little whore aren't you? Your boss had no problem handing you over to me for the night. Especially after he was heavily compensated extra money for getting you to agree to meet Kakashi at a disclosed location." Tell me, does your boyfriend Gaara approve of you throwing your body at the needs of dirty strangers?"

He could feel face turn red from anger "I don't need to justify myself to you, nor are you entitled to a response..." He paused for a moment and Sasuke grinned when Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers, "How do you know about Gaara?"

"Because Gaara is always the one who tries to steal you away from me...if not him someone kills you."

My eyes widened more "Who...who has tried to kill me?"

"Everyone love, in every life someone killed you."

I landed back on the bed again with Sasuke covering my body "As I said I am not going to lose you to death, to Gaara, to nobody!"

Naruto stared at him "I'll never be yours! You sick fuck!"

Sasuke covered my body with his again. Holding both my wrists in one hand while the other slowly felt up my body.

"I'll make you...I'll make you remember my love."

"No! No! Let me go!"

Sasuke turned him over onto his side.

Naruto struggled and it was not till he felt pain at his entrance did he still.

"You may have forgotten Naruto, but I know your body has not."

"No...NO!

All Naruto felt was the pain and the blood going slowly out of his body.

* * *

Naruto POV

"Please no!"

Naruto sat up in his bed gasping for breath. His sweat running down his face soaking his bed sheets as well.

"Wh-what horrible nightmares!

He looked over at his clock and it was only 4:00am and his interview was not till 9:00am. He sighed aloud "Sasuke...Gaara...Sakura...Kakashi...past lives...ok no more eating ramen so late."

He yawned aloud and pulled his covers around him and fell back to sleep

* * *

Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this dream as well. Now each dream is a past life for Naruto. All see you all in the next update. Now the story will begin


End file.
